Levi Loud
by zoman
Summary: Levi has been adopted by the Louds and his special talent is writing. Follow the adventures of Levi as he tries to get used to life in the loud house.
1. Chapter 1

**(I just want to let anyone who is reading this know that this chapter takes place before the beginning of the loud house TV. Show begins)**

I was lying on the mattress which I had to call a bed. I then looked around at the basement which I had to call a room. Although I couldn't complain too much I had it pretty good at the loud house. I've been living here for 3 months and everyone has been pretty nice and welcoming. Especially Lincoln who has been pretty excited that there's another guy in the house who is close to his age. You're probably wondering who I even am. Im Levi and I was adopted by Lynn sr and Rita 3 months ago. Im black, Im 12, I love to write stories. I actually own a typewriter. I have freckles I also have green eyes the rarest eye color and my blood type is AB- the rarest blood type. I looked at the clock which sat on the floor next to my typewriter. 7:30 A.M. and school started at 8:00. I sighed. I put on a long sleeve pink shirt, black jeans, red and black sneakers, fingerless grey gloves, a purple ring that had an L on it which used to belong to my mother and I got my leather messenger bag and I ran up the basement stairs through the kitchen and dining room and into the living room. The front door was open and everyone was in vanzilla, well almost everyone Lincoln wasn't in there. Wait for me guys Lincoln said running down the stairs. Come on he said to me. I ran out behind him and I closed the door. We both got in the van.

After a couple of minutes we made it to the school. We walked in and Lincoln told me that usually everybody hangs out in the cafeteria before school. We walked in to see tons of people. You can hang out with my friends Lincoln said. Sounds cool I said. There where already three people sitting there. Levi these are my friends Liam Zach and Rusty Lincoln said. Where's Clyde Lincoln asked. He's talking to Denis Liam said. You sent him in alone Lincoln yelled! Who's Denis I asked. He's this really mean kid who's been picking on us since 3rd grade Zach said. I got up from the table. Where are you going Lincoln asked? Im going to meet this kid I said. Alright he sighting over there Lincoln said pointing to where he was sitting. Good luck Lincoln said as I started walking over. You're gona need it Zach said. I walked over to the table. Their was a white kid and a black kid who was wearing glasses. The white kid was wearing a leather jacket a green T-shirt blue jeans and some black sneakers. Give me the twenty bucks the white kid said. I can't the black kid said. Im gona take a guess and say you're Clyde I said to the black kid. Yes I am He said. And Im going to take another guess and say you're Denis I said to the whit kid. Yes I am now im in the middle of something now go away Denis said. Uh no I said. Go away and mind your own business Denis said. This is my business I said. Whatever Denis said. Now give me the 20 or else Denis said. Clyde started getting a nose bleed. What do you mean or else Clyde asked. Or else this goes on the internet he said taking out a phone and showing a picture. The picture was of Clyde kissing Lincoln on the check outside of the fair. That never happened Clyde said. Thanks to the magic of photo shop it did Denis said. Now give me the 20 Denis said. Or I said. Both Clyde and Denis looked at me. I could take your phone and delete the photo I said. Ha I dare you to try Denis said. I already did I said. I then started to smirk as he saw that the photo was deleted. Denis got up from the table and walked over to me. He punched me. I felt something trickle down my chin. I soon realized it was blood from my lip. I got up and looked at Denis in the eyes. This isn't over I said. I walked out of the cafeteria and went to the boys bathroom to grab a paper towel to put on my lip. After a couple minutes I threw the paper towel away I went out into the hallway and sat down on a bench outside a classroom. A girl then sat down next to me she was crying. So I'd take it your day isn't going too well either I said. She then looked over at me. She was bald and she had grey eyes she was wearing a pink T shirt and a white jacket some black jeans and timberline boots and she had a pink backpack. Well I wouldn't be sitting here crying if my day where going well she said. Hey theirs such a thing as tears of joy I said. True but people don't usually cry tears of joy when they're alone in a hallway she said. You're not alone im here I said. Im aria she said. Im Levi. What happened to your lip she asked? Denis I said. Why are you crying I asked? Denis she said. He was threatening my brother's friend about uploading a fake photo if he didn't give him 20 bucks so I deleted the photo and he punched me for it why did he make you cry I asked? Well back when I had hair I was the prettiest girl in school and I used to date Denis and then I got cancer I lost my hair from chemo therapy and he broke up with me and a couple minutes ago he said I was the ugliest girl in school and that my mother never wanted me she explained. Well I think you're beautiful I said. Thanks for the lie she said. Im serious I said. The bell then rang. I got to go I said. Me too she said. I walked off down the hallway and she walked in the opposite direction.

A couple minutes later I was in class I sat next to Lincoln and Clyde tried to sit on the other side of him but someone sat next to him first. The other person who did end up sitting next to Lincoln had red hair that went over one of his eyes he wore glasses a yellow shirt with a smile on it blue jeans and sandals with no socks and he had a yellow backpack with a smile on it. Hey beautiful he said to Lincoln. Im a guy Lincoln said to him. I know he said. The teacher then walked in he wore a blue button up shirt with blue jeans and brown work shoes. Hello students I see we have two new students with us I can tell because this is a repeat class you will be in this class from 4th grade up until you leave here for middle school he said. For the two new students I am Mr. Jackson now would you two like to say something about yourselves. Yeah I said. I guess so the red haired boy said. You first Mr. Jackson said pointing to me. I got up and walked up to the front of the class. Hi my name is Levi and was adopted by the loud's 3 months ago and my favorite hobby is writing and this I said taking my mothers ring off my finger and holding it up, used to be my mothers it's special to me because it's the only thing I have to remember the family I never knew I finished. I walked back to my seat as I put the ring back on my finger. The other kid got up grabbed something out of his backpack and walked to the front of the room. Hi my name is Nick but you guys can call me Nicholas I used to live in Erie Pennsylvania but now I moved here, this is my pet spider he said as he held up a jar with a spider in it, his name is jerry and I've had him since I was 5 as a present my mother got me for my dad never being there and Im gay he said. He then walked back to his seat and sat down. I looked over and saw Denis whispering to a kid sitting next to him.

After 4 hours it was finally lunch. Lincoln was walking with me to the cafeteria but I went over to my locker first. I put in my messenger bag and closed it. And that is why I own a messenger bag I said. Whatever now can we go to lunch Lincoln asked? Alright let's go I said. As we walked down the hall I saw that Denis had Nicholas's backpack. You go to lunch I'll be their in a minute I said. I walked over to Nicholas and Denis. Alright loser let's take a look at what you got Denis said. He opened the backpack and tossed out text books and journals and he found something and took it out of the backpack. It was rolled up and it looked like a poster. He unrolled it to see it was a Justin Beiber poster. He started to laugh. What is wrong with you Denis said. Nothing he said looking down with his fingers on his glasses so they wouldn't fall off. Oh really cause theirs something wrong with you Denis said, you ever think the reason your dad never spends time with you is because he's embarrassed by you Denis said. That's not why Nicholas said. You know what im going to do you a favor Denis said. He started to tear the poster in half but he had barley ripped it before I had something to say about it. Stop it leave him alone I said. Why he's a weird loser Denis said, No guy should like another guy. Those may be you beliefs but they aren't his I said. Nicholas looked up and I saw he had tears in his eyes. What are you his boyfriend Denis said. No im not but I know you'll probably twist the story to make it seem that way I said, Give me that I said taking the poster from him. Here I said handing the poster back to Nicholas. Now let's go to lunch I said to Nicholas.

After a couple hours school was over and another 30 minutes of walking me and Lincoln finally made it home. I went down to the basement and grabbed my typewriter. I smiled a little. I started typing.

 **[On typewriter]**

 **Levi Loud**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks after the first chapter**

 **(This is the heavy meddle episode with Levi in it)**

I walked into the house. Guy's im back from hanging out with Aria. The ground shook for a moment and then stopped. That better have been an earthquake I said to myself. I sighed and then walked up the stairs to see everybody was outside of Lincoln's room. What's going on I asked? Lincoln is being picked on Lynn said. Everyone then backed up out into the hallway and Lynn started to walk off. Where are you going I asked? Im going to pick a random kid off the street Lynn said. Or we could do the sane thing to do and ask who he is being picked on by I said. Lynn growled at me. Well who's picking on you Lori asked. Um well it's… it's a girl Lincoln said. All the girls started screaming in the girlish scream you would usually see on T.V. Lincoln why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend Luna said. What is happening Lincoln said. I don't know you've been here longer than I have I said. Lincoln when a girl picks on you it only ever means one thing… she likes you Lori said. The girls then started screaming yet again. Stop screaming you're gona make my ears bleed I said. She doesn't like me she hates me she shoved a sloppy joe down my pants Lincoln said. Ew I said. What do you mean ew its romantic Lori said. In what way I said. As I said she hates me and im tired of her picking on me so im going to give her a piece of my mind Lincoln said. You should give her a piece of your heart Lori said. Lincoln's eyes widened. You should totally kiss her Leni said. Then all the sisters started talking at the same time so I couldn't understand them. Lincoln ran off to the bathroom. I went down to the basement sat on the mattress criss cross and got out the flip phone which I bought off a homeless guy for 11 bucks. I flipped it open and typed in Aria's number but didn't call her. I sighed. Then Lincoln walked in holding a steak over his eye. What happened to you I asked? Thanks to my sisters advice I got punched by that bully Lincoln said. Hey I said. Yeah Lincoln said. Can I trust you with something I asked? It depends can I trust you with something Lincoln asked? Yeah you can trust me with anything I said. You go first Lincoln said. Well you know the girl I've been hanging out with I asked. Yeah Aria Lincoln said. Well I… I like her I said. Well the girl who picked on me she really does like me Lincoln said, just don't tell our sisters. As long as you don't tell them about my thing I said. Definitely not Lincoln said.

After two days I finally decided to tell Aria how I felt. It was after school and I walked up to aria who sitting on the steps. Lincoln took out ukulele I asked him to hold onto for me and I started singing.

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song

Aria will you go on a date with me I asked? She was crying. Yes she said. I then realized that they where tears of joy.


End file.
